Making Friends
by OlicityLove
Summary: (One-Shot) Simmons meets her new lab assistant, only they both have something to hide. (Includes spoilers from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 2x02)


I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Here is a one-shot about a scene I think would be enjoyable featuring Jemma Simmons. :) - Spoilers from AOS 2x02 -**

Making Friends

Simmons was working on a blood sample when she felt a finger tap on her back. Engulfed in her work, she didn't turn around, only muffled, "Yes?" as she tested her synthesized sample.

"Simmons?"

"Yes?" Jemma said annoyed as she turned around to see a young girl in a lab coat standing in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Anna Harper, I was assigned to be your lab assistant."

"Oh… hello." This was the last thing Jemma anticipated. She needed to move up the ranks in HYDRA, in order to gain more information for Coulson, and that was going to be a lot harder now that she had to be a babysitter.

"I'm nineteen by the way."

"Pardon?" Simmons asked, desperately trying to figure out if she had said _babysitter_ out loud.

"I get it, you're a scientist. You want to do your job, not look after a young naive kid." The girl smiled at Simmons, "I hear that a lot."

"No," Simmons was a terrible liar, "I don't think that at all."

Anna could see straight through her.

"I have an IQ of 164, HYDRA recruited me when they found out." Anna's face went dark for a millisecond before smiling and stating, "I'm happy to oblige, now that I am a part of making great new scientific discoveries."

Jemma felt a sudden jolt of panic as she tried to evaluate the young girl in front of her.

"Well shall we get to work then?" Simmons said, hoping to get Anna to trust her.

_Make friends,_ Jemma reminded herself.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks of Anna watching over Simmons' work. Little did she know, Simmons was also watching her. Simmons found it strange that routinely, the girl would leave to 'use the washroom' and come back exactly 15 minutes later. Simmons wasn't usually one to be snoopy, but this was a part of being undercover, she told herself.<p>

"I'm just going to use the washroom." Anna said as she left Jemma's side and headed out of the laboratory.

Once the door had shit behind Anna, Simmons looked around the lab and announced, "Just heading off to the ladies room!" Two of the other scientists looked up briefly and just shook their head at the brunette. She bit her bottom lip and followed Anna.

_So much for making friends._

"Well this is strange." Simmons said to herself before covering her mouth, realizing she shouldn't be speaking so loudly.

Anna had gone into a storage room, not the ladies room.

Simmons placed her hand on the doorknob and debated whether or not to open it. Through the door, she heard the sounds of electronic devices being turned on.

Unable to control her curiosity, she opened the door and what she saw, shocked her.

Anna had opened a secure link with someone on the outside. Simmons believed that she was sending out confidential information.

Once Anna saw her, the computer device was slammed shut and a gun was pointing directly at Simmons.

"I wish you hadn't seen that." Anna said as she held her gaze firmly on Simmons.

Jemma gulped as she raised her hands and realized the mistake she had made by coming in here unarmed.

"I'm not going to kill you." The girl was speaking genuinely, "I'm not like _them_. This'll just knock you out. You may have a little memory loss-"

"No!" Simmons couldn't control herself from blurting out. If she forgot what she was really doing at HYDRA, Coulson and SHIELD would be left defenceless.

"If anything, the brainwashing will be forgotten about, which I guess could end badly of they find out." Anna thought to herself about the consequences that could arise with her plan.

"Brainwashing?"

"You wouldn't remember. Unless you're here by choice, in that case, I have no problem knocking you out."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Think of me as a positron surrounded by electrons."

_Antimatter, _Simmons thought to herself. "You're not HYDRA?"

"Nope," The girl was young and reminded Simmons of a younger version of Skye. "But you are, so I'm sorry but-"

As she was about to press the trigger, Simmons blurted out, "I'm not HYDRA."

"Well that takes out brainwashing, or else you'd actually be proud to be HYDRA. Why are you voluntarily here? Do enjoy killing boat loads of innocents?"

"I'm not really HYDRA," Simmons desperately wanted the girl to believe her, she was risking the mission, but if she forgot about why she was here, it would all be over anyways, "I'm with SHIELD."

"SHIED is gone!"

"Not all of it. There are still some of us left."

Anna's eyes grew wide as she contemplated believing the scientist.

"Why are you here?" Simmons asked.

"I am going to take down HYDRA, even if I have to do it piece by piece. They think they brainwashed me, but I'm actually just a great actress." Anna smirked.

"Why do you want to take down HYDRA? I mean, I'm completely with you on the topic, but I am curious why someone as young as yourself is risking so much." Jemma stated, with hands still raised in the air.

Simmons saw Anna's hands begin to shake. Her eyes filled with tears, "HYDRA killed my parents. Their 'shoot first' policy I guess."

"I'm sorry." Jemma felt genuine sorrow for the girl, she too had suffered at the hands of HYDRA.

Anna lowered the gun, "So are you going to tell me what I can do to contact SHIELD, I have some information they're going to want."

Simmons smiled at the girl.

_Coulson would be proud, I made a friend today._

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


End file.
